La Boîte d'Obéïssance
by lyj-chan
Summary: One Shot - HPxDM fic pour Hailie avec toutes mes excuses ç ç ! A cause d’une stupide boite, Harry Potter se voit obligé d’obéir à tous les ordres qu’on lui donne. Malfoy va vite le découvrir, et en profiter pour se venger d’Halloween... .


**Résumé**: HPxDM (fic pour Hailie avec toutes mes excuses çç! ) A cause d'une stupide boite, Harry Potter se voit obligé d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne. Malfoy va en profiter pour se venger d'Halloween. Mais Noël s'est aussi la renaissance des vieilles traditions. Gryffondor et Serpentard sont donc de retour pour un bal assez particulier… .

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi: je suis blonde mais pas riche, malheureusement. Sniif ! çç

**Rating**: T 

**Couple** : HPxDM (oui j'ai trop de mal à faire autre chose).

Mot de l'auteuse : Bon alors j'ai très honte de moi, croyez-le bien, car cette fiction à été commencée au moment des fêtes de noël, et laisser à l'abandon ensuite pendant plusieurs. Ce devait être le cadeau de noël d'Hailie - oui j'étais une père noël çç - mais j'ai eu plusieurs soucis et tout à dérapé. Bref, avec 3 mois de retard, j'ose quand même la publier. 

Toutes mes excuses donc à toi, **Hailie**. "Vaut mieux tard que jamais", dit-on : oui, mais là c'est vraiment tard . Je crois que je mérite la palme d'or de l'auteuse avec le plus de retard (quoique que je connaisse pire u.u !). 

En espérant que ces bêtises te plaise ! (ps : j'écris un one-shot HPxUn autre perso original, mais là aussi j'ai un peu de mal, donc je ne promets rien pour la parution de cet autre one-shot que je te dédicacerai aussi.) 

Titre: 

**La Boîte d'Obéissance**

«De l'Obéissance

Tu trouveras la délivrance,

Lorsque grâce à ton âme sœur,

Tu écouteras ton cœur.»

Harry regarda le parchemin avec appréhension. 

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce charabia? 

Il retourna la boite qu'il avait dans les mains, et regarda le plafond du couloir. Rien.

Il se tourna vers sa droite, puis vers sa gauche. 

Rien. 

Bien, il venait très certainement de tomber sur un OMNI(objet-magique-non-identifié). 

En ce moment, ces trucs apparaissaient de nulle part dans tout le château. Poudlard était devenu une mine d'or des objets bizarres et incongrus. Et bien que Dumbledore ne trouvait rien d'inquiétant à cela, Harry se méfiait: Neville, Crabbe, Goyle et un Poufsouffle s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie après être tombé sur un de ces trucs. Goyle en avait même perdu ses bijoux de famille.

Harry grimaça. Sur le moment, lui et Ron avait eut un fou rire qui avait duré toute la journée, au grand dan de leur meilleure amie, exaspérée par leurs blagues vaseuses et perverses. 

Cependant, là, Harry avait un peu peur que la même chose lui arrive. Il n'avait rien fait, la minuscule boiteen bois était déjà ouverte lorsqu'il était tombé dessus. Risquait-il encore quelque chose? Peut-être allait-il attraper un sortilège pire que celui de Goyle? 

Harry eut du mal à déglutir. 

On était lundi matin, et il rejoignait tranquillement la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il était tombé dessus. La boite ressemblait à un coffret à bijou, de couleur marron foncé, avec des symboles noirs gravés dessus. Des runes, sans aucun doute. Harry s'était promis de demander leur signification à Hermione plus tard. A l'intérieur de la boite, se trouvait ce petit morceau de parchemin. L'écriture était fine et belle, d'un vert profond. Harry ne l'avait pas lu à voix haute, il n'était pas aussi stupide que cela, il savait très bien que lire un parchemin inconnu à voix haute pouvait déclencher un maléfice inconnu, et donc une montagne d'emmerdes. 

Le Survivant-qui-ne-voulait-plus-avoir-de-menace-de-mort-au-dessus-de-sa-tête reposa donc gentiment le parchemin dans la boite et rangea celle-ci dans son sac. Mieux valait qu'il l'amène à Rusard. C'était la règle, après tout: tous OMNI devait lui être remis. Qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'eux finirait par le manger, lui et sa chatte, débarrassant les élèves de Poudlard d'un lourd fardeau. 

-Harry! Attends-moi! 

Ron arriva en courant derrière lui. Son réveil n'avait encore pas dût sonner. Depuis qu'Harry possédait sa propre chambre dans la tour des gryffondors, Ron se levait à n'importe quelle heure, et ratait très (trop) souvent ses cours. Ce qui avait le don de mettre Snape et Hermione hors d'eux-mêmes. 

-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas avec Mione, elle t'aurait tué, se moqua Harry.

Le rouquin grimaça.

-Ouais, je vais enfin être à l'heure en cours de métamorphose et de potion, ça va m'éviter d'avoir encore une retenue. 

Harry sourit: pour une fois que ce n'était pas après lui qu'en avait la vieille chauve-souris! Car si Ron ne venait pas au cours de Mac Gonagall, il arrivait en retard à celui de Snape et c'était ce dernier qui se chargeait de sa punition.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et aussitôt une multitude de saveur envahirent leurs narines. 

En plus des mets qui ornaient les quatre grandes tables, l'odeur fraîche des sapins de noël emplissait l'air. 

Etrangement, cette année, Poudlard avait été plus décorée que les autres années pour Noël et le Premier de l'an. Un peu comme lorsqu'il y avait eut la Coupe des Trois sorciers. 

En pire. 

Toutes les armures chantaient des chansons de noël, et du gui avait été accroché à toutes les portes - ce qui, entre nous, n'était pas pour déplaire aux couples qui imitaient de plus en plus la passionnante vie des sangsues. Le pire, c'était la porte de la Grande Salle. Là, Dumbledore s'était carrément amusé à y accrocher l'arbre à gui! 

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours avait été remplacée par des tintements de clochettes que l'on entendait si peu que Snape, ainsi que d'autres professeurs comme celui d'Histoire de la Magie, feignait de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour garder ses élèves le plus longtemps possible en cours. 

De vrais sadiques.

Quant aux arbres du parc, pas un n'avaient échappés à l'attaque des guirlandes lumineuses. Toutes leurs branches dénudées étaient habillées pour Noël. Certains possédaient même des boules de noël ou des guirlandes multicolores. 

A croire que Dumbledore faisait une boulimie de noël! Il avait même faillit invoquée de la neige artificielle trois mois avant le 25 décembre, de peur qu'elle ne tombe pas à temps.

Taré, ce directeur. 

Draco Malfoy avait aussi faillit (faillit seulement) mourir d'une apoplexie après qu'un imbécile d'angelot l'ait décoiffé en lui mettant un chapeau de père noël rouge sur le crâne. 

Bref, de l'esprit de noël en voulez-vous, en voilà ! Rien n'y manquait, sauf peut-être la bonne humeur des élèves, sans cesse agressés. 

La seule chose incongrue dans tout ce fidèle portrait de noël, c'étaient les roses blanches. En effet, comme pour le gui, et pour d'obscures raisons, Dumbledore s'était amusé à en semer partout dans le château. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir une ou plusieurs de ces fleurs dans les sapins de noël ou sur les tables de repas ou de travail. 

Harry aimait bien ces fleurs. Leur blancheur lui rappelait la neige, au dehors, et leur beauté n'avait d'égale que leur touchante fragilité. Ne lui demander pas pourquoi, mais dans son esprit, ces fleurs représentait la beauté noble, la fierté, la force cachée (à cause de leurs épines qu'on n'oublie que trop souvent) et, par conséquent, Draco Malfoy. 

Ce petit prétentieux leur ressemblait. Il était sûr que Malfoy aimait lui aussi ces fleurs, peut-être étaient-elles mêmes ces préférés!

Enfin, si Malfoy avait une passion cachée pour les fleurs, il ne l'avait pas encore fait connaître. Et encore heureux, son image en pâtirait.

A vrai dire, Harry le voyait mal s'extasier sur la beauté d'une chose aussi 'insignifiante'. 

Lui et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione, Seamus et Dean à leur table, après avoir esquivés un elfe de maison déguisé en lutin vert.

-Salut les gars! Dit joyeusement Seamus.

-Neville n'est pas la? Questionna Harry en enjambant le banc.

-Non, il ne sort que demain, le pauvre, répondit Dean.

Harry se servit un toast, regardant du coin de l'œil Ron tendre son sourire le plus radieux à sa petite amie.

La brunette lui répondit par un regard noir.

-C'est la première fois du mois, alors ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, lui glissa-t-elle froidement.

-T'exagères, Mione, il fait des efforts pour petit-déjeuner avec toi, là! Ria Harry. 

La jeune femme prit une poignée de paillettes argentées sur la table et les lança à son traître de meilleur ami.

-Je t'interdis de le défendre!

(cling!)

Harry ne répliqua pas, et continua à se servir. 

-Mais c'est pas que de ma faute, 'Mione. Si je n'étais pas obliger de venir te voir tous les soirs, peut-être serais-je moins fatigué!

Dean, Seamus et quelques autres gryffondors pouffèrent dans leur coin. Hermione rougit et répliqua vivement, sa fourchette en l'air:

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, c'est toi qui viens tout seul, pervers! 

Ron bafouilla sous les éclats de rires de ses camarades de chambre, et se retourna vers Harry:

-Mais, s'il te plait, aides-moi mec! 

Harry hocha de la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de lui répondre. Et par conséquent, de le défendre. 

Personne ne remarqua son état, alors il pensa que cela venait de lui, et il continua de manger en silence. 

Leur premier cours de la journée était Métamorphose.

Mc Gonagall, toujours fidèle à elle-même, n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes et à ses cours, malgré l'approche du 25 et des fantaisies du directeur. Elle les faisait toujours autant travailler, et après avoir passé une heure à essayer de transformer leur souris en sucre d'orge (celle d'Harry avait de jolies rayures rouges, blanches et vertes), Ron et Harry commencèrent à se dissiper. 

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas défendu tout à l'heure? Tu sais qu'Hermione ne t'aurait rien dit. T'as perdu ton sens de la solidarité masculine ou quoi? Dit le rouquin, mi-moqueur, mi-boudeur. 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sérieusement Harry. 

Ron le scruta du regard, comme pour déceler un début de déprime. Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où Harry était resté muet pendant tout un mois, après la guerre. Et la seule personne qui avait réussit à l'en sortir avait été Maloy (qui avait lui aussi perdu sa langue, après la mort de sa mère). Il avait dit: «Une sang-de-bourbe, un manchot, et maintenant un balafré muet, et bah dis donc, tu ne t'arranges pas Potty!». 

A ces mots, Harry était devenu rouge et avait sauté sur le blond, hors de lui. Il s'était écrié: «Va crever, Malfoy!». S'en était suivit une bataille dans laquelle Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas intervenus, trop surpris d'entendre à nouveau la douce voix de leur meilleur ami. 

Après cela, les deux Némésis s'étaient livrés à un très bel échange de haine lors du bal d'Halloween (auquel Harry y était venu déguiser en fouine décoloré).

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je vais bien! Chuchota Harry, agacé.

-Taisez-vous Mr Potter! Ce n'est pas parce que les fêtes de fins d'années se rapprochent que je tolèrerai vos bavardages durant mes cours! 

(cling!)

-Vieille chouette… .

-Même chose pour vous, Mr Weasley!

Ron bougonna dans son coin. Il ne vit pas Harry tirer sur ses lèvres comme un acharné. 

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à les décoller! 

C'était quoi ce truc! C'était la poussière qu'Hermione lui avait jetée à la figure, à table? 

Ron crut qu'il se fichait de lui lorsqu'Harry essayait de lui expliquer son problème en le meuhmeuhmant à l'intercours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait,bon sang ! Cela ne pouvait pas être un mauvais sort, personne ne l'avait attaqué, même Malfoy ne lui avait encore rien dit! Prit de panique, Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots. 

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas Harry, peux-tu parler normalement? Lui répondit la brunette.

-MMMMMH!

-Potter, cessez tout de suite vos pitreries et entrez dans la salle de cours! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. 

-C'est malin! Lui balança Hermione, de nouveau froide.

Harry soupira (par le nez, bouche collée oblige) et suivit ses camarades. A sa droite il vit Malfoy, entourer de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, se moquer de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un petit sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres, mais avec son haussement de sourcil droit et son ironie habituelle, cela suffit à faire rougir Harry de honte et de colère. 

Il voulut tirer la langue à ce serpent peroxydé, mais elle resta obstinément bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer. 

-T'as perdu ta langue, Potter? Lui lança Malfoy d'une voix suave. 

Hors de lui, Harry se rua à l'intérieur de la salle de cours et s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise habituelle (soit en fond de classe). 

Ron ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le cours. Harry dut lui écrire discrètement un petit mot pour qu'il daigne enfin lever le nez de son chaudron.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, on a dut me jeter un sort, je n'arrive plus à parler! 

-Qui t'aurais fait ça? Malfoy? Tu ne l'as croisé qu'en début d'heure! Lui chuchota Ron, en lançant de petits coups d'œil à leur professeur de potion, occupé à réprimander le pauvre Neville. 

Harry haussa des épaules. Il feuilletait son manuel de potion pour faire croire qu'il travaillait, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. 

Puis, d'un coup, le tilt opéra: l'OMNI! 

Plongeant dans son sac, Harry en ressortit le parchemin maudit (pas la boite, elle aurait été trop voyante – il fallait faire attention au DUSS: Détecteur Ultra-Sensible Snape).

Il le passa à Ron qui le regarda, incrédule.

-Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia? 

-Potter et Weasley! Encore 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor! 

Les deux amis grimacèrent. 

-Potter, debout! 

(cling!)

Harry sauta de sa chaise.

Agréablement surpris, Snape esquissa un sourire démoniaque.

-Bien… Maintenant, pouvez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser, Potter? 

Harry essaya de décoller ses lèvres, sans succès. Alors, pour ne pas rester passif, il haussa simplement des épaules. 

Derrière lui, il entendit Hermione souffler d'exaspération, et Ron lui répondre qu'elle se trompait. 

Bien, au moins, la brunette arrêterait de lui faire la tête pour rien. Ron allait la mettre au courant. 

-Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous reformulez la question que je viens de poser, car Mr Potter semble atteints de la maladie d'Alzheimer. C'est vrai qu'ils sont précoces dans sa famille, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. 

-Avec plaisir, professeur.

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa némésis. Nullement perturbé, Malfoy répéta la question:

-Quelle potion doit-on utiliser pour supprimer les effets aphrodisiaques des sucreries de noël? 

Il savait! Il savait la réponse! Harry gigota sur place: pour une fois qu'il connaissait la réponse à une question de la vieille chauve-souris, il ne pouvait pas la lui dire!

Il l'avait vu quand il avait feuilleté son livre de cours: c'était la Potion du Père Fouettard. 

-Alors? Encore incapable de répondre, Potter? Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, susurra Snape. Rasseyez-vous! 

(cling!)

Harry se rassit. Il perdit encore 10 points pour Gryffondor, mais au moins, il venait de comprendre. Et il fallait croire qu'Hermione aussi, car elle se pencha aussitôt vers lui et lui ordonna: 

-Parle!

-C'estàcausedecetOMNIjobeisatouslesordresqu'onmedonne! Dit Harry en un seul souffle. 

Hermione posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche. Ron, qui venait de comprendre, lâcha le parchemin qu'il avait en main comme si il avait pris feu.

-Chut, Harry! Si quelqu'un t'entends tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure! En sortant du cours de potion, nous irons voir Rusard. 

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ron, qui semblait avoir eut la même idée que lui, s'écria: 

-T'es malade? Il serait capable d'en profiter! 

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, y compris celle des Serpentards. Harry croisa les yeux de Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il se posait sûrement déjà des questions sur son étrange comportement. 

Oh, Merlin… il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre la vérité! 

PAM! Les mains de Snape frappèrent violemment son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Hermione ranger le parchemin maudit. 

Snape non plus ne devait pas découvrir la vérité… sinon… oh non!

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan de secours, et vite! 

* * *

-Drake? 

Draco attrapa le plat que lui tendait Pansy et le passa à Goyle, à côté de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide. 

Ou non, perdus sur la table des Gryffondors. 

Potter mijotait quelque chose, il le savait. 

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que le Héros International fuyait quiconque voulait lui adresser la parole. Il l'avait même vu s'enfuir en courant lorsque Colin Crivey avait voulu l'aborder.

Remarque, c'était mieux, Draco ne pouvait pas voir ce nabot décoloré. Oui, Draco Malfoy détestait les blonds – mis à par lui, cela va de soi. 

Bref, Potter se comportait étrangement. Trop étrangement. 

En cours il était devenu l'élève modèle: répondant à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, exécutant tous ses sorts à la perfection, ne parlant pas une seule fois sans qu'on le lui ait donné l'ordre. Pour faire court, il était devenu un pantin agaçant, ennuyeux et surtout, un véritable rival. Cela aurait pu amuser Draco. Mais il fallait croire que c'était le sentiment inverse qui l'envahissait. 

Les sentiments humains sont vraiment étranges parfois. C'était pour cela que Draco avait arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre. C'était une prise de tête inutile, et surtout une véritable perte de temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même: il était jaloux et curieux. 

Jaloux parce que Potter l'Indiscipliné, le Décoiffé, le Défroqué, lui avait ravis son poste de premier de la classe. Personne ne pouvait battre un Malfoy, surtout pas Draco Malfoy, et lui encore moins que les autres. Il tolérait déjà le fait qu'il soit meilleur que lui au Quidditch, il n'allait pas en plus le tolérer en classe!

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il aurait trouvé cela amusant si Potter lui-même aurait pris ça pour un défis, ou qu'il aurait été tout simplement 'sérieux'(pour une fois dans sa pauvre vie)! Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas et Draco le savait. 

Potter semblait fatigué. Il s'ennuyait. Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qui se reflétait tous les jours sur son visage, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point: il avait toujours réussit à lire dans les pensées de Potter, à prémédité chacun de ses actes. Mais là, plus rien. 

Et voilà pourquoi il était devenu curieux: Draco voulait savoir à tout prix POURQUOI cet abrutit se comportait de cette façon. 

Parce que quelque part, cela le touchait. Son cœur se serrait doucement dans sa poitrine rien qu'en pensant que sa némésis pouvait être malheureuse.

Draco n'était pas aveugle, ni stupide. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas eut une vie toute rose. Mais lorsque le brun était à Poudlard, avec ses amis et ses petites habitudes, il paraissait plus heureux. Même quand Draco l'embêtait.

Non, là, quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il fallait qu'il trouve quoi, car il était hors de question que son cœur continu à se tordre de cette façon, c'était nauséeux et surtout très fatiguant. 

Oh, et bien sûr le pire dans tout cela, c'était la nouvelle apparencede Potter : il n'avait pas totalement changé de look, mais ses vêtements étaient à sa taille, pour une fois, et il s'était mis à porter des chemises par-dessus ses jeans. Verdict: il était plus canon qu'avant… et là ce n'était pas que son cœur qui s'en réjouissait. 

PLASH! Un cadeau doré apparu subitement dans le bol de lait de Blaise, en face de lui. 

-Oh, un cadeau! Merci Pansy, je l'attendais avec impatience! S'exclama se dernier en tendant ses lèvres vers la jeune femme brune. 

Pansy fronça des sourcils et se recula vivement.

-Il n'est pas de moi. Tu peux toujours rêver avant que je ne t'en offre un, Zabini. 

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait déclaré sa flamme à la douce Pansy, celle-ci n'avait fait que le repousser en l'appelant par son nom de famille. 

-PETIT PAPA NOËL QUAND TU DESCENDERAS DU CIEL! 

Tous les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles. Qui était la casserole qui chantait si horriblement faux? Surtout pendant le dîner! 

-Ah, y'a pas que moi qui crois à des choses inexistantes! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise en regardant derrière lui. 

L'abrutit à la voix cassante n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. 

Draco en resta coi. Là, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type. Il se mettait à se ridiculiser lui-même à présent! 

Bien que Draco ait eu un micro-sourire, son pincement au cœur revint au galop. 

-Il n'a jamais tourné rond de toute façon, Draco, répliqua Pansy. 

Draco se renfrogna, voila qu'il parlait à voix haute maintenant. 

-Tu devrais faire attention, Blaise, c'est peut-être un OMNI, dit-il à son meilleur ami pour changer de sujet.

Blaise ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'afférait à faire des confettis avec le papier cadeau. 

Tous les serpentards se penchèrent vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait reçu, et ils furent très surpris de voir un canard en plastique.

-Ah, merci Pansy, dit Blaise avec une fausse joie non dissimulée. 

Pansy lui lança un regard noir par-dessus la carafe de jus de citrouille. 

Pendant ce temps, Potter avait finit de chanter sa pitoyable chanson de noël, et se précipitait à grands pas vers la sortie, rouge de honte, suivit de près par les seuls personnes qui avaient eut le droit de l'approcher ces derniers jours: la Belette et la Sang-de-bourbe. 

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Draco à Théodore et Gregory. 

(Blaise était déjà trop occupé à découvrir l'option 'vibrance' de son nouveau jouet). 

* * *

Oh non d'un père noël en culotte courte, mais que quelqu'un l'aide! Harry en avait MARRE! Et c'était peu dire! Il avait tout fait pour que PERSONNE ne découvre son secret, y compris ses camarades de chambre (hormis Ron) et résultat du compte: sa vie était quand même devenue un véritable cauchemar. Joie! 

Les gens (et surtout les professeurs) ne se rendent pas compte que dans la vie de tous les jours, ils donnent, le plus souvent involontairement, beaucoup d'ordres. Parfois c'est minime, mais même cela s'était devenu insupportable pour le Survivant. Tendre le pichet à un ami était un véritable supplice car il ne le faisait pas sous son bon vouloir. 

Après, il y avait les vrais ordres avec les profs, ça il n'y coupait pas. Quand c'était un élève avec des intentions mal placées (genre Malfoy et sa clique - d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il avait réussit à les éviter ceux-là!), Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là pour le secourir. Mais avec les profs… Harry s'étonnait lui-même tellement il était devenu un exemple d'obéissance et de perfection. 

Hermione travaillait nuit et jour à résoudre l'énigme du parchemin. Harry lui avait montré la boite et les symboles gravés dessus, mais elle avait été incapable de les déchiffrer. 

Pour l'instant, sa piste la menait vers un point qu'Harry refusait totalement d'admettre. Donc elle cherchait autre chose. Et pour cela, elle s'était mise tout simplement en tête de résoudre le mystère des OMNIs. Autrement dit, on n'était pas sortit du Chaudron Baveur. 

Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry n'avait rien vu venir: Ron lui-même avait fait la bourde de lui donner un ordre. Et le pire ordre qui soit: chanter. Alors qu'il savait très bien, ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus, qu'il était une véritable bouse au chant. 

Et un chant de noël, pour couronner le tout! 

Trop, c'était trop! Harry avait pris ses clics et ses clacs et il était vite sortit de cet enfer avant qu'un autre imbécile ait l'envie de lui faire danser la salsa devant toute l'école. 

-Harry, s'il te plait, attends-nous!

Hermione et Ron l'avait suivit.

Et merde.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Malfoy et ses acolytes se rapprochés eux aussi.

Et double merde. 

Il accéléra le pas mine de rien.

-Potter! L'appela une voix traînante.

Oh non! Gémit Harry.

Il ne se retourna pas et accéléra encore une fois. Il ne fallait pas que le blond le rattrape!

Ron et Hermione lui jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets, les dents serrées.

-Potter! Viens ici!

(Cling!)

Harry jura.

Son corps répondit aussitôt à l'ordre donné par Malfoy et se stoppa net, avant de faire demi-tour.

Surpris, Malfoy s'arrêta lui aussi, et le toisa de haut en bas. 

Puis un rictus anima ses lèvres et il dit:

-Voyez-vous ça, on est obéissantmaintenant Potter ? Dis-moi, tu aimes tant que ça casser les oreilles aux gens? Les pieds ne te suffisent plus? Lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy! 

-Quelle répartie… .

Ron tira Harry par la manche.

-Viens! Ordonna-t-il le plus discrètement possible. 

Harry obéit jusqu'à ce que…:

-Attends Potter! Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres des moins fortunés que toi?

(Cling!)

-Harry n'obéit pas qu'à mes ordres, la fouine, menaça Ron en pointant son doigt vers Malfoy.

Hermione se frappa le front de sa main droite.

Quel abrutit. Comment ce type pouvait-il être son petit ami? 

Malfoy sourit de toutes ses dents. Nott en fit de même, et Goyle commença à ricaner.

-Pas «que» à tes ordres? 

Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs et Ron se bouffa le doigt.

Là, il était fichu. Il le lisait dans les yeux gris et fourbes de sa Némésis.

Il avait compris!

-Potter, embrasses la Belette. 

(Cling!)

Harry grimaça mais se tourna vers Ron qui ne s'était pas encore remit de sa boulette. 

Ron ne le vit pas s'approcher, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Ron fit un bon de quatorze mètres en arrière alors qu'Hermione intervenait enfin:

-Harry, arrêtes! 

(Cling!)

Harry se massa les tempes, ces 'cling' allait finir par le rendre sourd.

-Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça un baiser, Potter, dit alors Théodore Nott. Je suis sûr que Draco ferait mieux que ça… .

-N'y pense même pas, siffla Malfoy à son 'ami'. 

Harry profita de leur petit intermède pour prendre la fuite avec Ron. Hermione resta en retrait pour lancer un regard dissuasif aux serpentards, mais il ne fut pas assez puissant pour égaler ceux pleins de perversions que lançait à présent Draco au brun.

-Granger ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, Potter. Crois-moi, je t'aurais… .

Draco jubilait. Enfin, le Père Noël répondait à son souhait le plus cher. 

Au diable les malheurs de Potter! Là, son cœur battait la chamade tellement il jubilait: Potter serait à lui.

* * *

-Harry tu es ri-di-cule! Enlèves-moi ce bonnet tout de suite, pesta la jeune femme.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le superbe bonnet de noël qu'avait mis Harry sur sa tête s'envola à travers la pièce et atterri sur le lit le plus proche. 

-Mais Hermione, tout le monde en porte! Protesta Harry.

Ron lui-même avait accepté d'en porter un, pour se racheter de sa bourde. En effet, Harry avait eut la sublime idée que s'il portait un bonnet de père noël, il passerait peut-être inaperçu parmi la foule d'élève dans les couloirs. Il aurait ainsi échappé à Malfoy et ses idées perverses. 

Hermione, qui ne semblait pas de cet avis, fit aussi voler en l'air le bonnet de Ron.

-Oui et tout le monde est ridicule, continua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. 

Les deux gars grimacèrent dans son dos alors qu'elle descendait les marches de leur dortoir. Depuis qu'elle avait pris l'enquête des OMNIs au sérieux, Hermione était devenue véritablement… insupportable. Elle en imposait tout le temps. Elle avait, par exemple, exigé qu'Harry arrête de s'habiller comme un vieillard. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu refuser l'ordre. Et comme Ron n'osait pas s'opposer à sa peut-être-pas-si-future-que-ça-femme, Harry avait dût se résoudre à s'habiller tous les jours comme si le premier de l'an était le lendemain même. Et avec cela, il ne passait pas du tout inaperçu d'après les dires de Seamus. Avoir un ami homosexuel pouvait être utile parfois.

-Aller, relativise mec, lui dit Ron en le poussant vers la salle commune. Au moins, tu n'as pas écopé de l'OMNI de Zabini. 

Harry ria doucement. Le pauvre serpentard s'était vu offrir un canard en plastique qui l'obligeait à avoir des pulsions d'ordres sexuelles toutes les deux minutes. Il avait par quatre fois sauter sur une Pansy Parkinson hors de rage, et plusieurs autres fois sur Théodore Nott ou Luna Loovegood. Il réalisait tous ses désirs, même les plus pervers, que ce soit en privé ou en public, avec celle qu'il aimait ou pas. Sa situation était tellement désespérée que Snape avait été obligé de lui créer toute une cargaison de potions refroidissantes pour calmer ses ardeurs. 

A bien y réfléchir, Harry était bien mieux avec son propre petit enchantement. 

Appelé par la faim, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec Hermione et Ron. 

Arrivés devant celle-ci, Hermione se stoppa net. Elle regarda l'espace face à elle avec des yeux ronds. Harry et Ron se penchèrent pour l'observer, surpris. Ils passèrent leurs mains devant son visage sans qu'elle ne réagisse. 

-JE SAIS! S'écria la jeune femme d'un seul coup. 

Et sans plus s'expliquer, elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant. 

-Dix Mornilles qu'elle va à la biblio, fit Ron, d'un ton las.

Personne n'osa relever son défi. Les garçons déjeunèrent sans elle. 

A la fin du repas, Hermione n'avait toujours pas réapparut. Harry et Ron l'attendaient dehors, devant le château pour se rendre aux serres pour leur cours de Botanique. 

-Pf, bouges pas, je vais voir si elle arrive, dit Ron en remontant les marches du perron. 

Harry n'était pas inquiet pour elle, il savait qu'elle ne raterait pas un seul cours de l'année même si on décidait de lui offrir tous les bonbons de chez Honeyduck. Ca, ça serait plutôt le genre du rouquin.

Non, Harry était impatient de savoir ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu découvrir. Car il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec lui ou tout du moins les OMNIs. 

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les serpentards qui s'approchaient en douce derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le tirer à l'écart, qu'il réagit au quart de tour: Ron l'avait laissé seul! Il était à la merci de n'importe quel imbécile!

-Bien déjeuné, Potter? 

Et surtout, de cet imbécile là! 

Malfoy, suivit de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini (qui, au passage, croisait ses jambes pour cacher une proéminence au niveau de son entrejambe), l'entouraient pour l'empêcher de fuir. 

Harry jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui. Pas un Gryffondor en vue. Jamais là quand il le faut, ceux-là! Pareil pour les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles. Ils devaient déjà être en cours. 

-On est inquiet? Ricana Malfoy.

-Tu aimerais bien, répliqua Harry pour faire bonne figure.

Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, dans sa poche. S'il arrivait à la sortir à tant pour prononcer un sort, peut-être serait-il sauvé.

Malfoy se rapprocha tout près de lui pour venir murmurer à son oreille. 

Harry détestait autant qu'il aimait lorsqu'il faisait cela: tout doucement, avec ses lèvres, qu'il vienne murmurer juste quelques mots à son oreille, juste pour l'énerver. 

Harry connaissait sa façon d'agir par coeur. Après l'avoir harceler, il se redressait et replaçait ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Son sourire s'agrandissait et il lui faisait un petit clin d'œil qui signifiait «je suis le meilleur, que veux-tu». 

-A partir de maintenant tu vas obéir à tous mes ordres et seulement mes ordres. Compris, Harry?

(Cling!)

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et une chaleur malsaine envahit le bas de son ventre. 

Malfoy faisait ça aussi, ces derniers temps: l'appeler par son prénom. Il prenait un ton assez ironique selon Hermione, pervers selon lui, et l'appelait «Harry». 

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ron disait qu'il jouait au chieur, il ne supportait pas qu'il appelle son meilleur ami ainsi. Harry savait très bien qu'en fait il avait peur qu'un jour il fasse pareil avec lui.

Mais étrangement, Malfoy n'agissait comme ça qu'avec lui. Il devait peut-être considérer que Ron n'était pas assez intéressant pour lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'une parole. 

-Bien, maintenant je crois que tu as cours, Potter. Non? Susurra Malfoy. Alors … vas-y!

Harry voulu lui cracher à la figure, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Son corps obéit à Malfoy et il se dirigea vers les serres. Dans son dos, il entendit Blaise se plaindre de son 'beau cul' (il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que cela signifiait), et Nott demander à Malfoy pourquoi il l'avait laissé fuir. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître: c'était évident, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il savait que seul Ron et Hermione connaissaient le sort, et même si maintenant il était sous son contrôle, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes (et surtout pas les professeurs) connaissent la vérité. Il voulait profiter de son nouveau «jouet» aussi longtemps que possible. 

Totalement bouleversé, Harry s'excusa de son retard auprès de Mme Chourave, et alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione. Au moins, son meilleur ami avait retrouvé la jeune femme. 

-T'étais passé où? Demanda Ron.

-Harry! Ca va? T'es tout pâle! S'exclama judicieusement Hermione.

Sa bouche était pâteuse. 

Devait-il leur dire? Sûrement. 

Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose? Absolument pas. 

En tout cas, cela fut l'avis d'Hermione une fois qu'Harry leur ait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. 

-Le cognard! S'écria Ron.

-Il est vraiment malin: «seulement mes ordres». Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? Ca parait si logique! S'emporta Hermione. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. 

Harry eut un faux sourire. Même après les réactions de ses amis, il ne sentait pas très bien. Sa tête tournait étrangement, et il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. 

Ron le regardait comme si il était devenu un condamné d'Azkaban, et cela n'ajoutait rien à son état. Le rouquin devait très certainement s'énumérer toutes les crasses que lui ferait Malfoy. 

-Par contre, reprit la jeune femme plus bas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque. 

Elle sortit de son sac une image et la posa sur la table entre deux plantes, de façon à ce qu'eux seuls puissent la voir. Puis elle prit son sécateur et commença à travailler. 

Harry et Ron regardèrent l'illustration. Elle représentait les quatre animaux des quatre maisons de Poudlard, tous en cercle autour d'une grande table. Autour d'eux, de petits sorciers dansaient. Le parchemin était décoré de branches de guis éternelles, et d'un chiffre latin enluminé. 

-CC? Lu Ron. 

-200! Retourne à l'école, Ron, répliqua la jeune femme en pointant son sécateur sur lui.

Ron se recula instinctivement.

-Hermione, en quoi ce dessin est-il censé m'aider? Demanda Harry. 

Il était perdu, fatigué, avait la nausée, et sa meilleure amie ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui reparler de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Merlin soit loué! 

Sa tête fit un bruit sourd contre le bois de la table.

-Harry, ça va? Demanda Seamus, en face de lui.

Harry ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui montrer son pouce levé. 

-Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles! Fit Hermione. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que Dumbledore ai autant décoré Poudlard cette année? Et que c'est aussi précisément cette année que nous voyons apparaître des OMNIs un peu partout dans le château? 

Harry ne réagit pas, Ron haussa des épaules.

-Eh bien j'ai trouvé la réponse! Tous les 200 ans, les fantômes de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard se réveillent pour le réveillon de Noël et du Premier de l'an. En leur honneur, un bal est organisé par l'actuel directeur. Comme cette année. Je pense que les OMNIs apparaissent avant les quatre fondateurs. Ca doit être leurs affaires personnelles qui ressurgissent du passé. Apparemment, ça s'est déjà produit au dernier bal. 

Super! Pensa Harry. Alors tous ses malheurs venaient d'un bal à la con, organisé par quatre vieux fous en manque de fête! Sa vie était vraiment merdique… .

-Je pense que les effets nocifs des OMNIs disparaîtront une fois le bal terminé, continua Hermione. 

Harry compta mentalement le nombre de jour qu'il lui restait avant noël.

Trois !

C'était bien trop long! Trois jours entiers sous les ordres de son ennemi. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Autant qu'il meurt tout de suite.

-Monsieur Potter! Que faites vous avec cette pauvre plante? S'écria Mme Chourave.

Neville, assis non loin du brun, se précipita sur lui pour retirer sa main de la 'gueule' de la plante.

-Elles ne sont pas carnivores, Harry, lui glissa-t-il gentiment.

* * *

Eviter Malfoy était devenu vitale pour Harry. Non seulement parce qu'il savait que si il le croisait il serait sûrement obligé de faire des choses innommables, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas commettre une énorme connerie qui donnerait toutes les raisons à Malfoy de lui pourrir deux fois plus la vie. 

Il parvint à lui échapper tout le reste de la journée. Néanmoins, il savait très bien que sa chance ne serait pas éternelle, et dès le lendemain le blond l'attendait calmement au coin d'un couloir, une rose blanche coincée à sa ceinture (il savait bien que cet androgyne aimait ces fleurs!). 

Depuis la rentrée, Malfoy avait eu le temps d'apprendre son emploi du temps par cœur. Harry était sûr qu'il l'apprenait tous les ans pour faire exprès de le croiser 'par hasard' dans le but de lui pourrir la vie. Ron lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, même s'il serait dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Il lui servirait juste de support moral, en quelque sorte. Harry l'avait remercié, Ron était vraiment un frère pour lui. 

-Tiens, Potty, refais-nous ton même numéro de la dernière fois: embrasse la Belette! 

-Euh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé mais je crois que Seamus m'appelle… salut et bon courage! Bafouilla Ron en partant au pas de course. 

Ouais, vive l'amitié, pensa Harry alors que l'enchantement l'obligeait à suivre son meilleur ami à travers le couloir pour l'embrasser. 

-Potter! Reviens ici! 

Avec un profond soupir, Harry fit demi-tour tel un automate et vint se poster devant Malfoy.

Hermione lui avait demandé de gagner du temps, pour qu'elle puisse trouver une solution au problème. Elle s'était jurée d'être plus intelligente que Malfoy et de le libérer de son emprise. Ce n'était pas gagné. 

Harry vit Pansy Parkinson le regarder avec des yeux admiratifs et pleins d'envie. Malfoy n'était pas venu seul, il avait ramené toute sa clique avec lui. Sauf Blaise, évidemment. Hier soir, le noir s'était fait explosé les parties par une fille de troisième année de Serdaigle sur qui il avait sauté. 

Théodore Nott gardait un silence étrange, Crabbe et Goyle riait déjà de sa situation, et Malfoy souriait, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de lui maintenant. 

Harry détestait cela. Bon, autant lui proposer ce qu'il avait en tête tout de suite. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. 

-Ecoute Malfoy, tu dois sûrement être très heureux de m'avoir découvert, mais… .

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, Potter, souffla Malfoy. 

Son sourire s'agrandit et ses amis ricanèrent, sauf Nott. 

Harry se passa la main sur le visage. Bien, il devait surtout garder son calme. Sinon Malfoy le lui ferait payer, ça c'était sûr.

Si seulement ce con savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce maléfice pour l'avoir. 

-J'ai un truc à te proposer: tu retires ce que tu m'as dit hier et je… 

-Non, Potter, ça ne marche pas comme ça. 

Malfoy se décolla du mur et se rapprocha de lui, les bras toujours croisés, puis il se pencha vers lui et lui susurra:

-Rien de ce que tu pourras me proposer ne me conviendra mieux que ce que j'ai maintenant. 

Harry était sûr que sa situation l'enchantait à un point inimaginable. Et que pouvait-il contre ça? Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait rien lui proposer de _convenable_. La seule chose pour laquelle Malfoy aurait levé le petit doigt, ça aurait été pour la libération conditionnelle de son père. Mais Harry savait très bien que même avec sa notoriété il lui serait compliqué de faire sortir Malfoy Senior d'Azkaban. Il faisait parti des mangemorts de haut rang, catégorie 5. 

-Alors, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir te faire faire? S'interrogea Malfoy, un doigt sur ses lèvres, la tête relevée vers le plafond. 

Harry remarqua qu'il portait une bague en argent à son annulaire droit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle semblait vieille pourtant. Son design était très complexe, on aurait dit des milliers de serpents entrelacés les uns avec les autres, avec seulement la queue qui en ressortait vers le poignet de Malfoy, et la tête qui se prolongeait le long de son fin doigt blanc. 

-Je pense que tu devrais déjà te venger d'Halloween, Dray, lui suggéra Pansy.

Harry la foudroya du regard. De quoi se mêlait-elle, celle-là? 

Malfoy se retourna aussi vers son amie. Et à la grande horreur du brun, il répondit:

-Ah, bonne idée, Pansy. Pour une fois, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Donc, Potter, disons 20h dans la salle commune des Serpentard? Je suis sûr que tu connais le chemin. Et surtout, viens déguiser… en lutin vert, ça sera parfais. 

-En lutin vert? Tu te fous de moi! S'égorgea Harry.

Goyle et Crabbe étaient pliés en deux tellement ils riaient. Théodore Nott commença à esquisser un sourire. Pansy, fière de sa trouvaille, eut un sourire éblouissant. 

Malfoy était réellement sérieux. Après qu'il lui ait donné l'ordre de venir dans le repère des serpents ce soir-là, affûté des mêmes habits que portaient les elfes de maison, il lui ordonna d'aller lui chercher un rafraîchissement aux cuisines. Quatre fois dans la journée, Harry fit la navette entre Malfoy et les cuisines. La plupart du temps, le blond changeait d'avis sur ce qu'il voulait. Harry était donc obligé de faire demi-tour. Malfoy le surnomma 'l'Elfe Balafré'. Il s'amusait avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il était aux anges. Un démon parmi les ailés du ciel. Il n'avait permis qu'une fois à Pansy de lui donner un ordre (qu'il avait bien entendu répéter, pour que celui-ci marche). Les professeurs ne se doutaient de rien, et Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient toujours pas lui venir en aide.

Le soir venu, Harry quitta à contre cœur la tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre les cachots. Il avait tout fais pour rester dans son dortoir. Ron l'avait attaché avec des cordes au pied de son lit, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs camarades de chambre. Mais rien n'y avait fait. A 20h pile, le corps d'Harry s'était détaché Merlin seul sait comment, et d'un coup de baguette magique, il s'était retrouvé habillé de vert de la tête aux pieds. Une petite redingote, un pantalon court et bouffant, un chapeau pointu et une paire de chaussures vertes avec des petits pompoms au bout. Rien ne semblait à sa taille. C'était comme si il s'était amusé à piquer les vêtements d'un véritable petit elfe. 

Il était ridicule. 

Dans les couloirs, il croisa Snape sous sa cape d'invisibilité (il n'était pas assez stupide pour se balader en lutin vert dans tout Poudlard). Heureusement, l'homme aux cheveux graisseux ne le remarqua pas. Et il n'apparut pas non plus lors de la petite fiesta que les Serpentard avaient préparéeen son honneur. 

Harry fut accueilli en comité restreint. Seuls les Serpentards de septième année eurent le droit de connaître le nouveau pouvoir de leur Prince. Mais cela suffit à mettre Harry dans une honte monumentale. Surtout lorsqu'on le força à rechanter 'Petit Papa Noël' et aussi 'Mon Beau Sapin', debout sur une table. 

Malfoy l'observa toute la soirée, un verre à la main. Tout comme les autres élèves, il riait aux éclats. Cela choqua Harry de le voir rire. Les seuls sentiments que savait exprimer Malfoy pour lui, c'était la haine, la colère et parfois le dégoût. Rien de plus. Harry avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire qu'il pouvait ressentir autre chose, comme de la joie ou le rire. Pour lui, Malfoy n'était pas humain. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas un être sexué… c'était Malfoy. 

A bien y réfléchir, il se rappelait que le jour où Harry était sortit de son mutisme, Malfoy n'avait exprimé ni haine, ni colère à son encontre. Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce sentiment mais on aurait dit qu'il était… déçu. 

Harry secoua sa tête, il pensait trop. C'était ce trop plein de serpentard qui lui faisait perdre la tête! Il était 23h30, et il était toujours le captif de Malfoy. Il allait passer une nuit blanche si ça continuait. 

A 0h15, Goyle et Crabbe s'amusèrent à lui crayonner le visage avec du marqueur. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'on lui avait écris dessus. 

Puis à 1h00, Malfoy avoua être fatigué et le congédia comme un roi qui n'a plus besoin de son bouffon. Harry rentra épuiser et se coucha tout habillé. Il venait de passer la soirée la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. Et il était sûr que Malfoy pouvait faire bien pire. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione vint le réveillé de bonne heure avec une merveilleuse nouvelle selon elle: elle avait trouvé une solution au problème. 

-Bien, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit! Chuchota-t-elle joyeusement à Ron et Harry. 

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque pour «finir un devoir d'astronomie». Donc, comme d'habitude, Ron faisait des pendus magiques et Harry dormait sur son parchemin. Il fallait dire que le brun avait une très bonne excuse. 

-Vous m'écoutez? 

-Mmmmmmh, répondit Harry.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas été le premier à découvre la boite, Harry. Tu m'as dit l'avoir trouvé ouverte, donc je pense qu'un ou même plusieurs autres personnes doivent être affectés par le même sort que le tien. Ensuite, pendant que j'essayais de traduire les runes hier soir, ce collier est apparut dans la boite.

Hermione sortit un long collier en or blanc de sa poche et le posa dans la main ouverte d'Harry. 

Le brun releva à peine sa tête pour l'observer. C'était un beau collier, simple et brillant, bien qu'un peu vieux. En fait, si on le regardait de plus près, on s'apercevait qu'il était formé de trois colliers plus petits: l'un en argent foncé, l'autre en or blanc, et le dernier en cuir noir. 

-Je l'ai analysé, il n'est pas enchanté, ajouta Hermione. Je crois que tu devrais le garder pour le moment, Harry.

-Mmmmh.

-Bref, rassures-toi sur un point: tu n'es pas le seul touché par le sortilège.

-Super, il se sent soulagé tout un coup, Mione! Ironisa Ron sans lever ses yeux de son pendu. 

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et poursuivis:

-Je me suis concentré sur le parchemin… «De l'Obéissance tu trouveras la délivrance, lorsque grâce à ton âme sœur, tu écouteras ton cœur.» Je crois que c'est une énigme. En fait, si tu veux te libérer du sortilège, tu peux y arriver par toi-même si tu souhaites du fond de ton cœur l'ordre qu'on te donne… ou alors, si cet ordre est donné par la personne que tu aimes… enfin quelque chose comme ça.

Harry et Ron relevèrent leurs têtes et même temps et dire dans un parfait ensemble:

-Et c'est ça ta merveilleuse nouvelle?

Hermione agita sa main comme pour chasser une mouche invisible.

-Je sais qu'il manque les détails, mais c'est déjà une grande avancée. 

-Si tu le dis… alors Harry, qui est ton grand amour? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, Potter,_ qui est ton grand amouuuur?_

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup, il montre sa…, _Pensa Harry. 

Le trio se retourna vers la voix moqueuse. Blaise mimait une fille en papillonnant des yeux et en tendant ses lèvres pour embrasser le vide. Malfoy esquissa un sourire. 

Tous les deux tenaient des livres dans leurs mains. 

-Va donc travailler au lieu de raconter des âneries, Zabini! Répliqua Hermione.

Le noir ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il la referma aussitôt. Il perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage et se détourna d'eux pour plonger la main dans son sac et en sortir un antidote. 

Ron éclata de rire. Harry aurait fait de même s'il n'y avait pas eu Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec son petit sourire supérieur. Celui qui disait: j'ai-tous-les-pouvoirs-sur-toi-Potty!

Harry le vit faire tomber exprès un de ses livres. L'ordre suivit aussitôt:

-Oups. Ramasses-moi ça, Potter.

(cling!)

Harry se leva, se pencha devant Malfoy, et lui ramassa son livre. 

Hermione poussa un cri indigné. Ron arrêta de rire. 

-Malfoy! Tu n'es qu'un sal petit enfoiré! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Le blond fit une révérence et la remercia. Il posa ses livres sur la table, écrasant les parchemins d'Harry, et tira une chaise vers lui, sur laquelle il s'assit à cheval, les bras croisés sur son dossier.

-Je ne te vois pas sortir avec une fille Potter, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Surpris par son culot, les trois compères n'osèrent pas répliquer.

-D'ailleurs je ne te vois pas sortir avec qui que ce soit, continua posément le blond.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu en es à ton 40ème jour de célibat, répliqua Blaise qui semblait avoir régler son petit problème.

Malfoy lui envoya un gros coup de coude dans son ventre sans se retourner. 

Le noir se plia en deux de douleur et s'écroula au sol. 

Malfoy ne devait pas avoir visé le ventre. 

-Par contre, je te verrais bien habillé en fille. Tu aimes les déguisements, non? Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Harry savait qu'il y avait une connerie quelque part. Il envisagea une seconde de partir en courant, mais se ravisa. 

-Harry nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Malfoy. C'était vulgaire et humiliant! 

Malfoy réfléchit quelques instants et répondit:

-Oui, effectivement.

-Dès que cette histoire sera terminé, j'irais tout raconter à Dumbledore, sois en sûr!

Le visage de Malfoy se durcit et toute trace d'ironie y disparut. 

-Va cafter, Granger, tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon. Potter, au déjeuné, viens habiller en fille! Oh et chante un hymne aux serpentards, ca te fera du bien. 

Il se releva, prit ses affaires, et repartit. 

* * *

Draco rageait. Pour une fois en sept ans qu'il avait le pouvoir sur l'autre balafré, il fallait que cette lèche-botte vienne lui casser tout son bonheur! Ras-bas joie, je vous jure. En plus, il aimait réellement voir le balafré déguisé. Le voir plus bas que terre, oh oui, c'était tout simplement divin! Même si l'autre soir, avec sa petite veste qui cachait à peine son torse nu, finement musclé et mate, il avait eu une réaction pas tout à fait normal.Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. 

Là, il devait rejoindre sa classe pour le prochain cours. Il était déjà un retard et il détestait ça. Il accéléra le pas. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Théodore… et fit demi-tour. 

-Hey, Drake attends moi! Je me souviens plus de la salle.

Draco soupira et ralentit pour qu'il le rejoigne. Théodore était incapable d'oublier la salle dans laquelle ils avaient cours, ce type avait une mémoire d'éléphant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Dit-il d'une vois traînante. 

-Oh, tu as toujours ta rose! C'est vraiment _adorable_, dit le serpentard avec ironie. 

Draco se retint de le pulvériser. Oui, il avait toujours cette stupide fleur accroché à sa ceinture, on se demandait bien pourquoi!

-Je ne te veux rien, mon cher Draco, poursuivit Théodore. Je me demande juste… c'est quoi ça? 

Les deux élèves s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être une épaisse fumée blanche. Elle tourbillonna rapidement devant eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une silhouette humaine. A ce moment là, les fenêtres explosèrent et un vent frais vint faire disparaitre les volutes blanches, laissant place à un homme. Il était de taille haute, avait des cheveux châtains clairs désordonnés, presque blond, et de superbes yeux bleus foncés. Son sourire était charmeur, et ses deux cicatrices au niveau de son front et de son sourcil droit n'ôtaient rien à sa beauté naturelle. Il portait une cape rouge foncée par-dessus une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes et un pantalon noir avec des bottes hautes de la même couleur. A sa ceinture étaient attachées sa baguette magique et une très belle et fine épée incrustée d'or blancet de joyaux. 

Les armures du couloir, qui s'étaient arrêtés de chanter à l'arrivée de la fumée blanche, se prosternèrent, un genou à terre. Le bruit métallique qu'elles produirent se répercuta dans tout le couloir. Interdits, les deux garçons attendirent que le nouvel arrivant se présente. 

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve votre directeur? 

Sa voix était douce et aimable. Il s'exprimait en vieil anglais, et ses vêtements, bien que classe, étaient un peu désuets. 

Draco leva la main pour lui indiquer un point derrière lui.

-Il doit être dans son bureau, dit-il. 

L'homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, sourit mystérieusement en le regardant et s'inclina légèrement pour le remercier. Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, les deux garçons s'aperçurent qu'un magnifique gryffond d'or ornait sa cape.

Son identité n'était pas difficile à deviner. Cependant, une question se posait: que faisait Godric Gryffondor en chair et en os à leur époque? 

* * *

D'un bout à l'autre de l'école, trois autres figures apparurent de la même façon. Les fondateurs de Poudlard se réveillaientenfin. Rowena Serdaigle sortit de sa statue dans la salle commune de sa propre maison, surprenant tous les élèves présents. Helga Poufsouffle sortit d'une serre désaffectée, perturbant le cours qui avait lieu dans une serre parallèle. Et Salazar Serpentard… eh bien comme toujours, l'ancêtre de Voldemort ne fit pas comme tout le monde. Il apparut dans une pièce sombre, et attendit qu'un élève passe devant elle pour le subtiliser et le plaquer contre la porte. 

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Harry qui passa le premier devant cette salle. A croire que le ciel lui en voulait vraiment! Le brun, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa dernière rencontre avec Malfoy, pesta contre le 'fils de cognard' qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Il se calma bien vite quand il comprit que le cognard en question était beaucoup plus grand que lui et qu'il devait s'agir d'un professeur.Quoiqu'aucun professeur ne portait sa baguette à sa ceinture, et encore moins d'épée. Et aucun professeur n'avait de cape verte, et de chemise bouffante noire. Et, mis à part Snape, il ne connaissait pas non plus de professeur aux cheveux noirs. 

-Les autres sont-ils arrivés? Siffla la voix de son agresseur. 

Les autres, quels autres?

Harry murmura un sort de lumière et le visage de l'homme lui apparut plus clairement. Il était pâle, son visage. Un peu comme celui de Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, comme les siens, et ses cheveux ressemblaient vraiment à ceux de Snape, version propre et bien coiffé. Si Harry avait eu à le décrire en quelques mots, il aurait sûrement dit qu'il possédait une beauté froide, une force magique effrayante et un regard aussi envoutant que séduisant. 

-Pardon? 

L'homme se recula et le dévisagea avec un air supérieur. 

-Les autres fondateurs sont-ils arrivés à Poudlard? 

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rendait compte de qui était en face de lui. 

-Salazar Serpentard, murmura-t-il. 

-Bien, marmonna l'homme. Et toi tu es un microbe qui ne sait même pas répondre à une simple question. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourrais-tu répondre à ma question?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vu que vous. 

-Parfait.

Sur ce simple mot, le serpentard… non, Serpentard, le laissa en plan et sortit à pas de loup de la pièce. 

-Hermione avait raison! S'écria Harry, prit de panique. 

* * *

Draco régurgita le jeu de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler, aspergeant le pauvre Zachari assis en face de lui. Potter était vraiment venu habiller en fille… et bon dieu qu'il était sexy! 

C'était d'ordre publique, Draco ne supportait pas les greluches, que ce soit physiquement, intellectuellement, de près comme de loin, la vue des filles ou la simple pensée de les toucher le rendait malade (à cause d'une vielle histoire qui n'a pas son importance ici). Bref, voir Potter habillé en fille aurait dût être le comble du rire et du ridicule, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco le trouvait presque sexy comme ça. 

«Presque» car il le préférait au masculin, cela va de soi. 

Bien sûr, on devinait des jambes poilus sous les collants noirs, mais seulement parce qu'on savait qu'Harry était un gars. Sa mini-jupe lui allait à merveille et son chemisier blanc entrouvert aussi. Draco faillit même rougir lorsqu'il remarqua un petit nœud rose dans les cheveux du brun. 

Harry, lui, rougissait pour de bon, et croisait ses jambes comme une fille. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, la plus plupart des garçons le regardait avec des yeux ronds et les filles lui souriaient gentiment. Peu riaient. En fait, les rire venaient surtout de sa propre table, celle des serpentards. 

Potter se précipita à sa table et s'assit précipitamment, prenant bien soin de replier sa jupe sous ses fesses. Draco le vit se jeter sur la nourriture. Il devait sûrement être pressé de repartir dans son dortoir. Il l'observa engloutir deux patates, un tranche de pain et un peu de viande. Puis il prit une pomme et en moins de dix minutes, il était de nouveau debout, près à s'en aller. Avant de partir, il s'écria «Vive les Serpentards!», comme convenu.

Draco se leva en même temps que lui. Il passa devant un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles qui sortaient eux aussi de la Grande Salle. L'un d'eux chuchotait aux autres:

-Hey, vous croyez que Potter à des tendances gay? Peut-être que j'ai ma chance. 

Draco serra des dents et lui lança un regard plus glacial qui signifiait: «Tu veux crever merdeux?».

Le pauvre garçon faillit en laisser tomber son sac. 

_Quelle bande d'imbécile tous ces jeunots_, pesta Draco.

Il retrouva Potter en haut des marches du grand escalier. 

-Hey! Tu es _vraiment_ venu habiller en fille, Potter… . C'est impressionnant.

Potter se retourna, rouge tomate, et dit entre ses dents serrées:

-Je n'avais trop le choix, il me semble! N'as-tu pas compris que ce sort m'oblige à _vraiment_ faire TOUT ce qu'_on_ m'ordonne? 

-Disons juste que je ne réalise pas ma chance, susurra Draco.

Le brun leva ses yeux au plafond et repartit d'un pas rapide.

-Attends une minute, qui t'as dit de partir? 

Bien que sa phrase n'ait rien d'un ordre, Harry s'arrêta.

-Quoi encore? T'en a pas eu assez? 

-Non, murmura le blond à son oreille.

Il vit le brun se tendre à ce murmure et son sourire s'élargit. Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais Potter semblait si tendu à ce geste, que ça en était grisant. 

Vite, il chercha une autre idée, une autre humiliation à lui faire faire. Puis, en le regardant, il se rappela à quel point il était sexy. Sa curiosité le piqua à vif et il osa ordonner l'impensable:

-Potter, as-tu déjà fais un strip tease? 

Les yeux du brun s'agrandir comme des soucoupes.

-Malfoy, je te préviens n'essaies même pas… .

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu ne peux rien contre moi, et tu le sais. Et ne va pas croire que tes petits amis me font peur. Ce soir, 23h, devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards, ordonna-t-il froidement. Ne sois pas en retard! Siffla-t-il pour la forme avant de s'en aller. 

Harry le regarda partir, blanc comme un linge. Il avait osé! L'enfoiré… maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller parler à Dumbledore. Si le directeur n'était pas avec les quatre fondateurs en ce moment. 

Rien qu'en repensant à l'ancêtre de Voldemort, Harry en eut des frisons dans le dos. Il avait juste eut le temps de raconter son aventure à Hermione et Ron, avant que le sort ne l'oblige à se transformer en fille pour le déjeuner. Hermione avait sauté de joie, heureuse d'avoir eut raison, encore une fois. Ron, lui, s'était inquiété. A table, il lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait à la tour une fois leur repas terminé. 

Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. 

Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour se changer, et descendit dans la salle commune. 

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix monocorde à ses amis.

-Encore Malfoy? Tu dois faire quoi cette fois-ci? Demanda Ron. 

Harry n'osa pas lui dire. Son mutisme fit comprendre aux deux autres que c'était grave. Neville et Seamus passèrent devant eux et cela prolongea le silence. Puis Harry se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On vient avec toi, dit Hermione.

Les trois amis traversèrent tout Poudlard jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Là, ils purent entrer sans problème vu que la statue qui gardait l'entré du bureau était déjà ouverte. En haut des escaliers, des bruits de voix résonnaient. Deux voix d'hommes, surtout. Ils s'approchèrent en douceur, gravissant lentement les marches.

Harry reconnu bien vite la voix si particulière de Salazar Serpentard, à la fois froide, sifflante et envoutante. L'autre était plus chaude, mais pas moins sûre d'elle. C'était une vois d'homme aussi. Vraisemblablement, ils se disputaient. Pas une dispute de collégiens ou de ministres emportés dans une colère noire, non, une dispute polie, sophistiquée et aristocratique. L'idée stupide que cette dispute ressemblait étrangement à celles qu'ils entretenaient avec Malfoy traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

-… bien tu aurais dût les retrouver au lieu de perdre ton temps à bavasser, comme toujours! Je n'ai pas envie que ces bijoux retombent entre de mauvaises mains.

La voix de Serpentard claqua dans l'air. 

Harry sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Apparemment, Hermione aussi venait de comprendre elle aussi, qu'ils parlaient du collier qu'Harry avait autour du cou. 

-C'est leur destinée, et c'est un peu de ta faute tout ça, Salazar, répliqua calmement Godric Gryffondor. 

-Tss, si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de moi, rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé!

-EURK! 

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent en même temps et fusillèrent Ron des yeux. 

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit en grand. Salazar les toisa de toute sa hauteur, la main appuyée sur le panneau de bois. Derrière lui, un homme aussi grand leur souriait doucement. 

-On écoute aux portes maintenant? Cette école est tombée bien bas.

-Salazar… .

Hermione sourit pour faire bonne figure, et se présenta. Elle était vraiment courageuse parfois, cette fille. 

Godric Gryffondor lui répondit par un hochement de tête respectueux. 

-Nous voulions juste voir le directeur, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

-Il n'est pas là, répondit Serpentard, de mauvaise foi. 

-Il reviendra ce soir, repassez demain matin, dit son antonyme plus gentiment.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ce soir il serait trop tard pour Harry. Mais comment contredire deux des plus grands fondateurs de Poudlard sans les vexer? 

Harry en avait marre de tous ces blablas, sa vie était en jeux là! Faire un strip tease devant une bande de serpentard pervers et en manque n'était _pas _une option!

Il devait parler à Dumbledore, coûte que coûte. Sans lui, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. 

Comme pour le contredire, les mots qu'avait prononcé Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire: _«…Ou alors, si cet ordre est donné par la personne que tu aimes»._

Harry secoua sa tête pour les chasser. Il n'avait pas de 'grand amour', c'était ridicule. Et cela ne devait certainement pas marcher non plus si le sort parlait de la personne qu'il désirait. Parce que sinon, Harry aurait été libéré du sort beaucoup plus tôt. 

Le brun grimaça. Finalement, Malfoy avait bien fait de venir les embêter ce matin, sinon il aurait été obligé d'avouer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il avait quelques tendances étranges ces derniers temps… . 

Il l'avait tout d'abord ressentit lorsqu'il avait provoqué Malfoy à Halloween. Le visage rouge de colère qu'il avait eut à cet instant l'avait emplit de satisfaction. Il avait rit, mais bien vite son rire s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, laissant place à une étrange chaleur dans le bas dans son ventre. 

Depuis cet épisode, il n'avait cessé de chercher le contact du blond, pour savoir à quoi correspondait cette chaleur aussi dérangeant que bienfaitrice. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle était la première fois où Malfoy avait murmuré à son oreille qu'il le haïssait et qu'il l'attendait après le cours de Snape pour lui faire sa fête. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry s'était imaginé une toute autre fête que Malfoy. 

Il désirait Malfoy. 

Ce petit con, avec son corps bien proportionné, sa démarche élégante, ses cheveux soyeux, son visage fin et froid, ses yeux orageux… ses yeux, surtout… tout en lui n'était qu'un appel au viol. 

Bien sûr, Harry avait rangé cette attirance dans le tiroir «A Bannir le plus vite possible» de son cerveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer le blond du regard dès qu'ils se croisaient – ce qui était beaucoup trop fréquent ces derniers joursà son goût. 

Voilà pourquoi il s'était senti si mal et si excité lorsque Malfoy l'avait ensorcelé et avait fait de lui son esclave.Quelque part, sa situation était excitante. 

Mais il était toujours hors de question qu'il lui fasse un strip tease! Et s'il venait à bander pendant son show?

Harry blêmit.

Non, il en était hors de question! 

Il s'avança à aux côtés d'Hermione et prit la parole d'une voix forte:

-Savez-vous où il est? Il faut absolument que je lui parle, c'est très urgent. 

Ce fut à ce moment là que Salazar le reconnu. Il eut un faux sourire, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il se retourna prestement vers Gryffondor, les poings serrés. La dispute allait reprendre. 

-Je te l'avais dit! Regarde, il porte déjà _ton_ collier!

-Alors qui a ta bague? Répliqua Gryffondor, indifférent à l'affolement de son collègue.

Une bague? 

Pourquoi Harry avait une vague impression de déjà vu? 

_«Tu n'es pas le seul touché par le sortilège»._

_«Ce collier est apparut dans la boite»._

_«Il n'avait rien fait, la minuscule boiteen bois était déjà ouverte lorsqu'il était tombé dessus.»_

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Survivant, faisant frémir Ron, Hermione et les deux autres fondateurs. 

Sans un mot, Harry quitta le bureau en ricanant.

On verra qui rira bien le dernier. 

-Je crois qu'il a tout compris! S'exclama joyeusement Gryffondor, brisant le silence qu'Harry avait laissé derrière lui, et s'attirant les foudres de Serpentard. 

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça pourrait être pire! Personne n'a encore trouvé ton canard en caoutchouc, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Ce fut donc l'esprit léger et la conscience tranquille qu'Harry se rendit ce soir-là à son rendez-vous.

Draco l'attendait devant la Salle Commune, dans le couloir. Il était nerveux et en même temps il souriait rien qu'en pensant à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, sa némésis lui ferait un strip tease. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à Potter qu'il ferait cela juste devant lui. Malgré le sort, il savait que le brun aurait tout fait pour ne pas venir s'il avait su que seul Draco profiterait du spectacle.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Dit-il pour la forme en voyant le gryffondor en question approché.

Sa voix faillit mourir dans sa gorge. Potter était particulièrement beau ce soir. Il portait un jean bleu foncé, rafistolé aux genoux, et un pull noir à col roulé. Et il tenait étroitement serré dans sa main droite, une rose blanche. 

-Désolé pour le retard, dit le gryffondor avec un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. 

Draco le remarqua à peine et secoua de la tête. 

-Bien, allons-y. 

Ils n'entrèrent pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Harry en fut surpris mais il ne dit rien. Que ce soit là-bas où autre part, il s'en fichait, car il avait un plan qui le sauverait, où qu'il soit. 

Malfoy l'entraîna au-dehors. 

Bien que la neige ait déjà recouvert tout le parc, elle continuait à tombée inlassablement. Les arbres de noël éclairaient joyeusement les environs avec leurs guirlandes multicolores, se détachant du ciel noir. 

Le froid attaqua leur peau aussitôt qu'ils enfoncèrent leurs pieds dans la neige. Draco en fut rassuré. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. La seule chose qui était sûr c'était qu'il avait faillit avoir une érection rien qu'en le voyant, et que ça, ce n'était pas bien du tout. 

Harry suivait le sillon de ses pas derrière lui. Ils le menèrent jusqu'à la serre dans laquelle ils avaient cours cette année. Là, Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle, croisa ses jambes, et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. 

Le gryffondor posa la rose blanche sur le bureau le plus proche, où jonchaient déjà quatre ou cinq pots de fleurs, et commença à ôter lentement son pull. Il faisait sombre dans cette serre, mais les multiples couleurs du chêne derrière les carreaux éclairaient faiblement la salle, et Draco eut tout le loisir d'observer ces couleurs sur le torse nu et impeccablement plat et musclé du gryffondor. 

Tout en faisant passer le tissu par-dessus sa tête, Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas allumé des bougies. Ou mit une de ces ridicules musiques moldues (tenté est qu'il en connaisse une) pour le forcer à danser. Sans oublier la fameuse question: pourquoi étaient-ils là? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils là QUE tous les deux? 

Enfin, ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il pourrait plus facilement exécuter son plan comme ça: pas de témoins! 

-Ca te va, Malfoy? Susurra-t-il.

Le serpentard ne lui répondit pas aussitôt, trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Il venait de remarquer un étrange collier autour de son cou hâlé. 

Une sonnette d'alarme raisonna dans son cerveau. 

Elle redoubla de volume lorsqu'il surprit les yeux de Potter sur sa main droite. 

-Tu n'en es qu'à la moitié là, Potter, souffla-t-il machinalement. 

-Oui, mais j'arrête là. Par contre, toi, tu vas pouvoir commencer… .

Ses mots mirent un certain temps avant d'attendre son cerveau. L'alarme était maintenant à son point culminant. Il eut juste le temps de prononcé un «quoi?» murmuré, qu'Harry lui lançait son ordre:

-Malfoy, enlèves ta chemise!

(Cling!)

Draco sauta sur ses jambes, et retira rapidement sa chemise, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons. 

-Enfoiré, tu le savais! S'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait osé! Potter avait osé lui donné un ordre!

-Je l'ai deviné, nuance! Après tout c'était _si_ logique… une boite ouverte sur mon chemin ne pouvait avoir été ouverte que par quelqu'un d'autre, et quelqu'un de _physique_. Tu as été le premier à être affecté par la malédiction: ta bague, comme mon collier, en sont sortit. Et je suppose que comme personne n'ose jamais te donner d'ordre, cela ne t'as pas vraiment posé de problème.

Malfoy eut un tic nerveux et grogna:

-Tu supposes mal. Théodore est un type très futé, peut-être même trop pour son propre bien. Ce bâtard m'a surpris avec cette boite, et il n'a pas mit longtemps avant de découvrir ce qui se cachait là-dessous. 

-Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas prononcé le même ordre que toi à mon égard, dit Harry.

Ils se toisèrent silencieusement. Tous les deux savaient qu'à partir de maintenant, chaque mot comptait. C'était à celui qui parlerait le plus vite. 

Harry ressassait déjà tous les moments de honte qu'il avait dût subir par sa faute.Et même si le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent, il avait décidé de se venger. Pourquoi serait-ce toujours lui qui aurait le dernier mot? Le brun l'imaginait déjà avec une mini jupe, ou en costume de père noël, dansant la salsa sous la neige. 

Bon, il imaginait bien autre chose aussi, mais il était mort de peur rien qu'à l'idée de les prononcés. Quoique ne se lui était pas gêné pour lui faire faire un strip tease. D'ailleurs…

-Enlève ton pantalon!

Harry jura. Il était trop lent!

(Cling!)

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva en boxer, priant tous les dieux existants et non-existants, de ne pas avoir une érection à ce moment là.

-Toi aussi! S'écria-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Draco s'exécuta aussitôt, sans remarquer que les mots du gryffondor n'étaient en rien un ordre. Enfin, ce dernier non plus ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Donc, comme deux sots, il se retrouvèrent quasiment nu dans la serre, défiant l'autre du regard d'oser aller plus loin. 

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de nous arrêter là, Potter, dit Draco le souffle court. 

Ses convictions allaient finir par flancher s'il devait continuer à regarder le corps de Potter. Lui qui avait voulu savoir comment était le Survivant nationale sous ses vêtements, eh bien sa curiosité était assouvie! Voir plus. 

-Après ce que tu m'as fait endurer ? Oh non, pas question ! Chante!

-Petit Papa No… dis-moi d'arrêter !

-Arrête! 

Harry jura mentalement. Comment allait-il pouvoir se venger maintenant si le blond lui répliquait par un autre ordre aussitôt? Peut-être qu'il avait raison: ils devaient arrêter là. Surtout qu'il commençait à avoir froid. La serre était peu chauffée, et sa chaleur était essentiellement composée de vapeur pour conserver les plantes. Une fine buée s'était d'ailleurs formée sur les vitres. 

-On devrait attendre jusqu'au bal, demain soir. D'après Hermione, les effets des OMNIs s'interrompront ce soir là, dit prudemment Harry en cherchant à tâtons son pull derrière lui. 

Draco acquiesça prudemment. Oui, c'était une solution. 

Il grimaça légèrement lorsque le gryffondor se rhabilla et fit de même.

Harry se dépêcha de le quittersans se retourner. 

Même si plus tard, dans son lit, il se sentit totalement frustré.

* * *

Le lendemain soir vint rapidement. 

Toute la journée Harry et Draco se croisèrent sans oser s'adresser la parole. Chacun essayait de deviner les pensées de l'autre, quel ordre il pourrait lui donner, sans jamais les prononcé. Cela était trop risqué, surtout devant autant de témoin.

Harry apprit à être plus attentif, et remarqua qu'en effet Théodore Nott quittait très peu souvent Draco, le suivant partout où il allait. Il comprit aussi que c'était lui qui le forçait à porter une rose blanche à sa ceinture. Le serpentard n'était pas assez stupide pour abuser plus que cela de son pouvoir sur Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier lui ferait payer au centuple une fois le sort estompé. Et avec toutes ses relations, Théodore était sûr de finir en garde-manger pour les vieux scrouts à pétard d'Hagrid. 

N'empêche qu'Harry était heureux de le voir ainsi dominé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Bien sûr, il enviait Théodore: pouvoir lui donner de petits ordres sans que personne ne le remarque aurait été une parfaite vengeance. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Le Bal approchait, et un nouveau plan avait germé dans sa tête. Faute de l'avoir sous la main pour assouvir sa frustration, le brun avait bien dût s'occuper la nuit précédente! 

Hermione, qui avait remarqué les poches sous ses yeux, s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Hier il était partit en trombe du bureau de Dumbledore sans leur donner la moindre explication! Et là encore il ne voulait pas parler. 

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry connaissait le possesseur de la bague de Salazar, qui était donc, son prétendu «Ame sœur». Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui et qu'il n'en souffre pas.

-Je vois que je n'ai à rien à te dire sur ta tenue vestimentaire, pour une fois! Souffla-t-elle le soir du bal en admirant Harry descendre l'escalier de son dortoir. 

Elle sourit et s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami, déboussolé. 

-J'ai raté un épisode? Demanda Ron.

Hermione sourit de manière énigmatique et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. 

Harry lui répondit avec assurance.

Oui, il s'était mis sur son 31 tout seul! Il avait retrouvé un vieux pantalon noir, simple et passe-partout, mais très élégant, auquel il avait ajoutée une chemise blanche qui contrastait avec brio avec sa peau mate. Celle-ci était ouverte au niveau du col, laissant paraître son collier – enfin, celui de Gryffondor – et sa cravate noir aux reflets vert lâchement nouée autour du col. Enfin, il portait une très belle robe de sorcier noir. 

Il était simple, mais très charmant. A l'opposé totale de ces derniers jours où il avait plutôt essayé de se fondre dans la masse. 

C'était ça, la première partie de son plan: plaire. 

De toute façon, au petit-déjeuner ce matin, Dumbledore avait enfin consentit à leur expliquer à quoi rimaient toutes les fantaisies de noël cette année. Tout le monde, sauf Hermione, Ron, Draco, Théodore et Harry, furent surpris d'apprendre la renaissance partielle des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Ceux-ci ne se montrèrent pas au déjeuné, préférant attendre la fin de la journée et le bal pour paraître aux yeux de tous. 

L'excitation et la curiosité se faisait sentir chez tous les élèves. Chacun avaient hâte de revêtir leurs plus beaux costumes, comme l'avait exigé le directeur, et rejoindre la piste de danse où, selon les rumeurs, un couple bien particulier engagera la première danse. 

-Tu es très belle aussi, Hermione, répondit Harry à sa meilleure amie. 

-Oui, tu es beau, elle est belle, tout le monde resplendit! On peut y aller maintenant? Soupira Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et suivit de Seamus, Dean et tous les autres gryffondors, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. 

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Harry se mit aussitôt à chercher des yeux sa Némésis.

Et il ne tarda pas à le trouver, quand son regard tomba dans le sien. 

Ils se défièrent en silence, avant que leurs yeux ne dérivent réciproquement sur le corps de l'autre. 

Harry fut étonné de voir que Draco avait fait pire que lui niveau discrétion: il était habillé en blanc. Son jean et sa chemise – certainement la même que lui – flashait sous sa cravate noir et sa robe grise. Il n'était pas charmant, ni élégant, il était tout simplement beau et sexy. A la limite de l'indécence. Enfin, pour Harry en tout cas. 

Il était debout, appuyé contre un mur près d'un sapin de noël. Son verre d'alcool rouge à la main contrastait fortement avec la rose blanche qu'il portait à la ceinture. 

Hermione dût secouer Harry pour qu'il détache enfin ses yeux de Draco. Se faisant, il remarqua que la salle toute entière était silencieuse et que tous regardaient les nouveaux venus à la table des professeurs. 

-Bonsoir, et bienvenu au Bal des Fondateurs! S'exclama Dumbledore, euphorique. 

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Salle. 

Harry n'applaudit pas, ses yeux étaient revenus sur Malfoy. 

Il le regardait toujours. 

Tous les deux ne remarquèrent pas le sourire satisfait de Godric Gryffondor, ni celui dégoûté de Salazar Serpentard.

-Un gryffondor et un serpentard, comme c'est original! Soupira celui-ci en entraînant son amant sur la piste de danse. 

Une très vieille chanson s'éleva dans la salle. Une valse.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans un tourbillon de capes. 

Dumbledore sentit une larme pointée le bout de son nez sur sa joue. Enfin, il avait la preuve vivant qu'il avait raison: l'amour entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard pouvait exister. 

Mc Gonagall roula des yeux quand elle le fit se moucher alors que Salazar invitait Rowena Serdaigle à danser. Godric Gryffondor fit de même avec Helga Poufsouffle.

Les élèves, ébahis, hésitèrent quelques minutes avant d'entrer sur la piste de danse eux aussi. 

Ron invita Hermione, et Harry pût enfin se retrouver seul. 

Comme deux aimants, lui et Malfoy se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la Grande Salle. 

Juste avant que le blond le rejoigne, Harry vit Théodore s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Malfoy sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste dégagé, sûr de lui. 

Harry déglutit. Etait-il sûr que son plan tienne la route? 

-Potter, le salua le serpentard.

-Malfoy, répondit Harry.

Tout comme la vieille, ils restèrent stupidement l'un en face de l'autre, attendant que l'un parle. 

-Je n'aime pas ces mondanités, dit alors Draco. 

-Moi non plus. On va faire un tour? 

Deuxième partie du plan: se retrouver seul! 

-Avec plaisir. 

Harry se retint de sourire. La troisième partie de son plan approchait: la vengeance!

Doucement, Harry entraîna Draco vers la tour des Gryffondors et vers son but ultime: sa chambre. 

Draco s'en était rendu compte, mais il ne disait rien.

La phrase de Théodore tournait en rond dans sa tête. Ce petit con avait bien su se rattraper! Peut-être qu'il ne lui pourrirait pas la vie après. Enfin, seulement si ce qu'il avait dit l'aiderait à avoir le dernier mot. Mais étrangement il était confiant. Potter avait la même idée que lui. 

-Il me semble que tu me dois toujours un strip-tease, _Harry_.

Le gryffondor s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers lui.Draco venait de s'accouder à une fenêtre. Ils étaient dans un couloir désert du troisième étage. Dehors, la neige tombait sur les lumières des arbres. 

-Toi aussi, répliqua Harry. 

Les yeux du serpentard se plissèrent: 

-A toi l'honneur! Potter: à poil! 

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir sous l'audace du blond. 

Et en rien de temps, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry se retrouva totalement nu. 

Draco se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de lui, faisant voler sa robe derrière lui. 

Il attrapa son coup de ses deux mains et passa son doigt sur les lèvres de sa némésis. Harry ouvrit la bouche sous la caresse.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. 

-Enlèves ta robe, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle. 

Le serpentard s'exécuta, avec langueur. 

Il fit lentement descendre ses amples manches sur ses avant bras, puis laissa la lourde cape tombée à ses pieds. 

Puis, sans qu'Harry ne lui demande, il dénoua sa cravate, et tout cela sans jamais le quitter des yeux. 

-Tu sais, Potter, je réaffirme ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour : je ne te vois avec personne. 

Harry frissonna: il venait d'enlever son pantalon, gardant serré entre ses dents la rose blanche. 

-Sauf avec moi, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Harry sentit tout son corps s'enflammer. Il ne savait plus quel était son plan, ni si les événements allaient trop vite ou non.

A cet instant, il désirait le serpentard, autant que lui le voulait. 

Rien d'autre ne comptait. 

Même pas sa vengeance. 

-_Harry_… .

Son souffle caressa la peau d'Harry, tout près de sa jugulaire. 

Il gémit. Malfoy était si prêt! 

-… ne me donne pas d'ordre. Obéis-moi.

Harry se recula d'un coup. L'instant d'envoûtement était passé.

A présent, son regard était dur et affrontait celui assombrit de plaisir du serpentard. 

-Tu triches, Malfoy! Lui cracha-t-il avec hargne. 

Draco se contenta d'un sourire comme réponse. 

-C'est bas et vicieux! Continua Harry. 

Mais comment avait-il pût être aussi bête! Malfoy était un serpentard! Malin, sournois… et il avait osé lui donner l'ordre de ne pas lui donner d'ordre. Maintenant il était fichu: obliger de répondre à tous ses désirs sans satisfaire les siens. 

Quel abrutit! 

Rapidement, Harry ramassa ses vêtements au sol, et amorça un départ. 

-Reste.

Harry s'arrêta, dos au blond, et se mordit la joue intérieure. 

Il voulait rester. Il voulait assouvir sa frustration de ces derniers jours. 

Il avait dût obéir à tous ses caprices sans broncher. Et pourtant, ce dernier caprice était celui qu'il désirait le plus. 

Il se retourna vers Draco, et attendit silencieusement. 

-Allonges-toi, poursuivit ce dernier. 

Draco avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un couloir et qu'un bal avait lieu à quelques étages en-dessous. 

Oui, il s'en fichait royalement. Car Harry était enfin à lui. Il avait réussit, il avait gagné! 

Il remercia secrètement Théodore pour son idée, alors qu'il regardait Harry Potter obéir à ses ordres. 

Jamais il n'avait pensé que la deuxième personne qui tomberait sur la boite serait lui. 

Draco ne l'avait pas laissé dans ce couloir par hasard. Il avait compris les mots et le sortilège qui l'avait affecté dès sa première lecture. Mais il ne croyait pas en «l'âme sœur». Il n'avait donc eût aucun scrupule à laisser cette farce aux mains du premier imbécile qui passerait derrière lui. 

Il ne s'était non plus jamais inquiété pour le sortilège: Potter avait raison, personne n'osait lui donner d'ordre, pas même les professeurs. Alors, franchement, ce libérer de ce charme avait été le dernier de ses soucis! 

Mais il avait fallut que ce soit Potter. Et bien sûr, avec lui, tout était différent. 

Pf, Potter n'était pas son âme sœur. 

Il était juste _Sa_ Némésis… . 

Draco s'agenouilla devant Harry puis plaqua ses deux mains au sol, de chaque côté de sa tête. 

Et avant qu'il n'est pût dire quoique ce soit, Potter lui dit:

-Embrasses-moi.

Sans réfléchir, Draco se laissa aller à ses pulsions et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. 

Il capturait sa lèvre inférieur, mordait dedans, la suçotait, puis embrassait sa voisine, se redressait, et recommençait encore et encore. 

Harry se sentit durcir sous lui. Mais en même temps, il souriait car une vague intuition le submergeait. 

-Draco… touches-moi, dit-il toujours sur le même ton de voix calme et posé. 

Draco devenait fou, bien sûr qu'il allait le toucher! Il le voulait!

Langoureusement, il s'assit sur son bas ventre et laissa ses mains descendre sur son torse musclé. Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il venait d'abandonner, mais celui-ci fut vite remplacer par un regard interrogateur et pressant. 

Harry jubilait. Il le tenait! Et cela… n'était pas du tout désagréable. 

_«Si tu le dis… alors Harry, qui est ton grand amour? Demanda Ron.»_

_«-Oui, Potter, qui est ton grand amouuuur?»_

Draco continua sa descente progressive, jusqu'à arrivé à son nombril. Là, il s'arrêta pour le titiller de sa langue. 

Il sentit Harry gémir et remuer à ce geste.

Il le répéta. 

-Descend! 

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se retint pas et lui donna un ordre. 

Draco ne remarqua pas qu'il était sensé ne plus pouvoir lui en donner, et il y obéit même. 

Sa langue traça un sillon le long de ses poils qui partaient de son nombril, pour rejoindre son sexe, plus bas.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de commencer ses caresses. 

Harry se cambra sous elles. 

Il gémit, essaya de rechercher un peu de fraîcheur sous lui, sur les dalles de pierres, mais sans succès. 

C'était bon, foutrement bon. 

-Draco, enfonces-toi en moi…, réussit-il à articuler une dernière fois. 

Le serpentard se redressa à sa hauteur et lui sourit avant de le ré-embrasser.

-Mais avec plaisir, répondit-il, charmeur. 

Ses doigts fouillèrent Harry, alors que sa bouche fouillait la sienne. 

Leurs langues se mêlaient et là, à leur insu, le sortilège de l'OMNI se brisa. 

«De l'Obéissance

Tu trouveras la délivrance,

Lorsque grâce à ton âme sœur,

Tu écouteras ton cœur.»

Bien sûr, il était presque minuit, et il se serait briser tout seul dans quelque minute. Ou pas. 

Mais l'important, c'était qu'Harry et Draco ne s'en préoccupaient pas le moins du monde, trop occupé à se faire l'amour. 

Draco l'avait pénétré et il bougeait de plus en plus vite en lui. Leurs deux corps liés se frottaient l'un à l'autre sans aucune pudeur, dans des mouvements de va et viens incessant. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient mais ne s'embrassaient plus, trop épuisées de devoir faire entre et ressortir l'air dans leurs paumons.

Harry ne parlait plus non plus, ses cordes vocales semblaient l'avoir lâché et ne produisaient maintenant que soupirs et gémissements. 

Draco accéléra une dernière fois et jouit en lui, le dos cambré. Harry le rejoignit quelque seconde plus tard. 

-On devrait aller dans ma chambre, suggéra Harry, une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle. 

Draco acquiesça, trop fatigué pour répondre.

Il ramassa leurs affaires, les rhabilla d'un coup de baguette magique et prit la main tendu d'Harry. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco rejoignit son dortoir très tôt, sans que personne ne le remarque. 

Et au déjeuné, lui et Harry s'envoyait des regardes lourds de sous-entendu. 

-Ron tu abuses, il est presque 12h30! S'écria Hermione, à la table des gryffondors. 

Son petit ami, qui venait tout juste d'arrivé, la regarda d'un œil vitreux. Il soupira, enjamba tant bien que mal le banc et se servit la moitié de la carafe de jus de citrouille sur la nappe.

Harry gloussa.

-C'était si bien que ça, ce bal hier? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

-Oh oui! Godric et Salazar étaient merveilleux! Répondit Hermione, enthousiasme. Tu aurais dût rester plus longtemps, Harry! 

Ron et Harry se jetèrent des regards complices. Décidemment, ils ne comprendraient rien à son comportement. 

-Ouais, bah la danse moi je dis que c'est pire que le sexe! Grogna Ron. Je ne sens plus mes pieds! Ajouta-t-il en regardant avec tristesse ses orteils.

L'attablé rit, et Hermione rougit de colère. 

-Je pense que Zabini te désapprouverait, Weasley.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. 

Draco les salua poliment d'un signe de la tête. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy? Dégage! 

-Que de charmantes attentions. J'en suis tout ému! Répliqua le blond, froidement. 

Harry lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes et il se tut.

Hermione les observa puis demanda à son meilleur ami: 

-As-tu résolu ton problème, hier soir? 

Le brun se retint de rougir et hocha de la tête. 

-Je vous montre? 

Ses amis le regardèrent, interloqués.

-Malfoy! Embrasses-moi! 

Draco sourit. Il adorait quand Harry faisait ça. 

Avec délectation, il embrassa les lèvres de son amant, non sans prêter attention à la mine déconfite de La Belette. 

-Mais tu sais, Weasley, ca marche dans l'autre sens aussi. Potter! Je t'ordonne de… . 

Le reste, Ron ne l'entendit pas car le serpentard le murmura à l'oreille d'Harry. 

-Je reviens, ne m'attendez pas! S'exclama gaiement Harry à ses amis. 

Et sans un mot de plus, il suivit Draco à travers la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous. 

-… . 

-… .

-Est-ce que j'ai ENCORE LOUPE un EPISODE ! S'égosilla Ron. 

_The End_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse**: Bon, la fin me déplaît assez, mais j'espère que ça ne saura pas le cas avec vous! (Je suis trop percfectionniste ca me tuera!).

Alors, votre avis?u.u 

(Ps: J'ai eu envie de reproduire le petit schéma de ma fiction précédente:«Draco's dirty little secret», avec Théo en «dominateur» malsain de Draco. J'espère que ça n'a dérangé personne !… mais j'aime Théodore comme ça xD!)


End file.
